In small or personal computer systems, modems or other data transmission capability is increasingly being built into or attached to the computer system. These systems sometimes have the ability to transfer files from one computer system to another, through a software program running in the computer system. Although these systems can transfer a file to a remote computer system, and the remote computer system can print the file transferred, this type of operation requires considerable expertise and intervention by the user of the system. For example, in order to print a file created by word processing software on a remote computer, the user of the word processing software must first format the file, using the word processing software, into a file that is compatible with a printer and then place the file on a disk. The user then unloads the word processing software, loads the file transfer software, telephones the remote computer system, and uses the file transfer software to transfer the printer compatible file to the remote computer system. The user must then telephone another user at the remote computer system and ask this second user to print the file that was transferred.
Some computer systems have facsimile transmission facilities, called FAX boards, built into them. These FAX boards can send a file from the computer system to a remote FAX machine, or another FAX board, where the file is printed. Significantly, however, these systems first convert the file being transmitted from the standard computer file format, such as ASCII, into a graphical image format and transmit the graphical image to the remote FAX system. Since graphical images are much larger than standard files, this method requires significantly more time to print a file remotely then would be required if the file were left in the standard format. Also, if the remote receiving FAX system is a FAX board in a computer, the file may be stored on the remote system, and a user of the remote system will still have to intervene to print the file before it is available.
There is a need in the art then for a system to print remotely without requiring user intervention. There is further need for such a system that uses facsimile transmission capability available on the local and remote computer systems. A still further need is for such a system that transmits the data in a standard computer file format, such as ASCII, rather than converting the data into a graphical image format. The present invention meets these needs.